4 Horseman of Apocalypse Arc
4 Horseman of Apocalypse Arc is the 3rd story arc of the reboot saga. The team travels to Central City. After the death of one of the 5 sages, a group of criminals come after Kyoka. She is revealed to be the daughter of the the sage. Their leader Kuroshiro & Azazel have history together. Meanwhile, A masked man named the Red Dragon comes after Wen. Story After defeating the Devils and defusing their plans, the team has a meeting on what to do with them. Kyoka suggest to take them to Central City. Azazel says the team should come to Central City for the time being. Azazel creates a plan in which the team is given a special opportunity for college, which is a cover for traveling to the Digital World. The new Digital world is separated into 6 territory. Central,East, West, North, South City. The Neutral Zone which is where all the lawless roam. The team travels to Central City. Kyoka suddenly tells them she has to go which confuses them. Azazel says the must meet with the Center Sage, who is the leader of the city. Wen suggest they go explore in the city. Jason & Malik stay behind to meet with the 6 Masters, the 6 strongest in the city. While exploring, the team encounters Togato, one of the big 3. He insults Wen and the others and calls them failures. Wen gets angry and fights him. Togato's Noble Phantasm is shock absorption, making Wen's attacks useless. Jason steps in and faces him. The battle is stopped by Hibiki, the Center Sage. The team meets with him and they tell him about the devils. Hibiki states they can stay in Central as long they tell them any details. The Devils speak of the 4 Horseman, a group created by the Masked man to carry out his will. Later that day, one of the Horseman attack Akasai the fire horseman. Akasai uses her ability death kiss on Wen. Her rampage is stopped by Eden's Anger. With the leader of the digidestineds out of commission. The Horseman use this as opportunity to attack Hibiki. The 4 of them try to fight Hibiki. Hibiki simply overpowers them. The leader of Horseman Kuroshiro appears, he faces Hibiki alone. Kuroshiro & Hibiki have a engaging duel, but Loweemon appears and the battle is turned to Kuroshiro's favor. In the end, they kill Hibiki. The battle is stopped by the arrival of Azazel and the 6 Masters. The next day a funeral is held for Hibiki. Wen is angry that he could't do anything. Azazel then gives Wen a day off from training. The team decides to enjoy Central City to get their minds off everything that happen. A masked man suddenly appears and attacks Wen. He knows all of Wen's moves and tries to kill him. He makes Wen angry and he goes into his assault mode. He then disappears leaving Wen to go onto a rampage. The Horseman appear again to find Kyoka. Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon face Kiraita & Beetlemon. They insult Malik's pride and he defeats them. Wen's rampage is stopped by the 6 masters. Kyoka is revealed to be the daughter of Hibiki. Azazel then has a one on one fight with Kuroshiro. Loweemon intervenes and they disappear. Kyoka's past is revealed. She was not born to Hibiki, she was born to two simple parents. She was taken away by Hibiki's predecessor and she was told she was not meant for that life. She then meets Noble, the leader of the digidestineds before Wen. Noble kills the Hibiki's predecessor for starting a war. Kyoka is then taken in by Hibiki and he teachers her to hate the digidestined. Mei then asks Kyoka to teach her magic. Kyoka then tells her that she will lose her Noble Phantasm and her ability to give birth. Mei then gets the ability to use magic and she faces Akasai with Eden who is trying to get revenge for kissing Wen. Aokaze then tries to kill Wen while he is injured, but he is stopped by Cade. Cade then tells Wen to back him up. They defeat Aokaze. Kaiden & Jackie have been out of sync since the reboot and they struggle to fight. They sync back up while fighting Michikiyu & Gigasmon. They defeat them. Kyoka is then taken to the temple where she will given the power of the Center Digimon. Kuroshiro attacks the temple and defeats the 6 masters who are weaken by their fight with Wen. Jason & Gabumon arrive and they fight Kuroshiro. Mirage Garuramon fights Loweemon and seems to be winning, while Jason fights Kuroshiro who is dominate him. Jason then is left for dead and voice tells him to get up. Jason then awakens Rinn. The First Gen Digidestined of energy had this ability. With this new power he overwhelms Kuroshiro until Jason's stamina wears out and then Kuroshiro tries to kill him. He is stopped by Azazel and Kyoka. Kyoka then uses her power to destroy Kuroshiro. With his last words, Kuroshiro warns the team of the elite group of Xenohart called the Espada. Chapters Chapter 1: Aftermath After the battle with devils, they discuss what to do with them. They travel to Central City. Chapter 2: Arrival, Central City The team arrives in Central City Chapter 3: The Big 3 Wen faces Togato Chapter 4: The 4 Horseman The Devils warn the team about the Horseman Chapter 5: The Death Kiss Akasai the Horseman of fire goes on a rampage Chapter 6: Attack in the Night The Horseman attack the Headquarters Chapter 7: Hibiki vs the 4 Horseman! Hibiki battles agansit the 4 Horseman by himself Chapter 8: The balance of light and dark Kuroshiro tells the Horseman to back off as he will fight Hibiki Chapter 9: Death of a Figure Kuroshiro kills Hibiki Chapter 10: Funeral The whole Central city goes to the funeral of Hibiki Chapter 11: The Red Dragon A masked man appears with the intent of killing Wen, Wen goes into Assualt Mode Chapter 12: Rage, Assault Mode! Wen goes on a rampage though Central City Chapter 13: Lightning vs Lightning Malik faces the lighting Horseman Chapter 14: The Power of the 6 Masters The 6 masters tried to subdue Wen Chapter 15: The Line of Succession Kyoka is chosen to the next Center Sage Chapter 16: Azazel vs. Kuroshiro Azazel fights Kuroshiro Chapter 17: Kyoka's Past Kyoka's Past is revealed Chapter 18: Magical world Mei's new power magic is revealed, she faces Akasai Chapter 19: Cade's Miscalculation Cade & Wen face the Wind Sage Chapter 20: The Twin Lights Battle! Jackie & Kaiden face the Earth Sage Chapter 21: Jason's Last Attack Jason fights Kuroshiro, but is dominated Chapter 22: Awaken, Eyes of Pain! Jason awakens new power, the Rinn. Chapter 23: The next Center Sage Kyoka appears and defeats Kuroshiro Chapter 24: The end of the Horseman The Horseman are apprehended and they warn them of a bigger enemy, the Espada. Fights Wen vs. Togato Jason vs. Togato Wen & Greymon vs. Akasai & Firamon Hibiki vs The Four Horseman Hibiki vs Kuroshiro & Loweemon Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Red Dragon Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Kiraita & Bettlemon Wen(AM) vs 6 Masters Azazel vs Kuroshiro & Loweemon Mei,Eden,Rosemon,Phoneixmon vs. Akasai & Firamon Wen,Cade,War Greymon, Vikmon vs. Aokaze & Zephyrmon Jackie,Kaiden,Seriphamon, Ophanimon vs Michikiyu & Gigasmon Jason & Mirage Garuramon vs Kuroshiro & Loweemon Jason(Rinn) & Metal Garuramon vs. Kuroshiro & Loweemon Kyoka vs. Kuroshiro & Loweemon Story Impact Characters introduced Category:Story Arcs